1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a stable field-deployable reference electrode to facilitate potential measurements such as in corrosion sensing and monitoring.
2. Background Information
Presently, monitoring and measurement of the potential of metals in various environments is used in a broad array of industries, including cathodic protection of structures such as pipelines, storage tanks and bridges. The main limitations associated with reference electrodes are their short in-service life and the need for replacement/replenishment of the reference fluid within the reference cell. Some reference electrodes are used in field applications, the most common being the copper/copper-sulfate reference electrode. Though it can be used to provide a suitable reference point with which to make a measurement, copper sulfate reference electrodes cannot be left in the field over an extended period of time without significant maintenance. Thus, these reference electrodes need to be positioned in such a way to facilitate access, which is not always optimal with respect to the location where the measurement needs to be taken. Thus, there exists a need to have a more stable, lower maintenance reference electrode. Such an electrode would enable semi-permanent placement for in-field applications without high levels of maintenance.